Freezing of swine waterers in geographic areas where winter temperatures often fall below the freezing point of water creates substantial problems for the swine producer. The water systems both above and below ground must be protected to prevent freezing.
Existing animal waterers are susceptible to freezing because they do not take advantage of the latent heat in the water which emerges from the ground pipes at a temperature of approximately 55.degree. F.
In addition, existing animal waterers are often difficult to install or service, particularly in very cold weather.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a freezeless animal waterer which will use the latent heat in ground water to prevent freezing of the water inlet line both above and below the ground.
A further object of this invention is to provide a freezeless animal waterer which can be easily installed and serviced, even in freezing weather.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a freezeless animal waterer which will not allow the animals to drink the water reservoir dry even if the water supply fails so as to protect the water heating elements from being damaged.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.